The functional complexity of wireless chips and other processing circuitry within wireless devices is increasing. Such increases in functional complexity typically result in corresponding increases in heat generation (power dissipation) within the wireless devices. As heat generation increases, a point may eventually be reached where natural convention is no longer adequate to maintain the circuitry at an acceptable operating temperature. For this reason, thermal solutions may be developed to facilitate the removal of heat from the circuitry within a wireless device. As space is often limited within portable wireless devices, thermal solutions for use in such devices should be capable of implementation within relatively tight areas. In addition, the power consumption of the thermal solutions themselves should be considered. This is because wireless devices are often battery powered and, therefore, any decrease in the amount of power consumed by the thermal solution will increase the operational lifetime of the wireless device between battery recharges/replacements. In addition, any additional thermal energy added to the inner region of a wireless device by power dissipation within the thermal solution may reduce the overall effectiveness of the thermal solution.